Some Hours, Behind The Bars
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: someone trapped shreya in a false case of murder and drug trafficking. she called daya for help, but unfortunately instead of getting her out of the trap, daya too got stuck with her. they both were put behind the bars. though our both supercops managed to get themselves out of the trouble within some hours, those hours spent together in the jail became unforgettable for them.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ Some hours, behind the bars ~~~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Shreya was working on her computer late night. The workload was not allowing her to go and have a peaceful sleep. She was forcefully fixing her eyes on the monitor, running her fingers on the keyboard._

 _She decided to have a cup of coffee to freshen up her mind and clear away her sleepiness. She stood up from her chair, stretched her arms and moved into kitchen._

 _She was making the coffee when she heard some strange sounds coming from the balcony._

 _She left the coffee on the stove as such and moved towards balcony. Everything was alright there. Shreya jerked her head and began to move but her feet stopped as she spotted a shadow moving towards her. Shreya quickly turned and found a man was there holding a big knife. Before shreya could understand anything he pounced upon her with the knife._

 _Shreya moved aside quickly and held his wrist. But the attacker was physically stronger than her. Shreya applied all her strength to push him back and kicked hard in his stomach with her right leg._

 _The man fell down. Shreya quickly ran towards her room to get her gun. The man got up and followed her._

 _He caught shreya's leg and pulled her back. Shreya fell on the floor. She kicked on his face to get her legs back from his grip. As she became free, she got up quickly and ran towards the drawer. She hurriedly opened it and got her gun._

 _She pointed the gun at the attacker_

"Freeze! Don't move! Kaun ho tum? " _shreya asked shouting on top of her voice._

 _The man raised his hands up in surrendering position but the next moment he again made an attack upon her. In response shreya fired the bullet targeting at the floor near his feet._

 _But he astounded shreya as he fell on the floor and became unconscious._

 _Shreya was still targeting her gun at him,_ "hello you! get up! Mujhe pata hai tum behosh hone ka natak kar rahe ho, Come on get up I said. Don't fool me." _Shreya shouted but she was shocked getting no response from him. She gasped in horror and moved near him still pointing the gun at him. She pocked him with her right foot, but her eyes got widened as she got to see the man drenched in blood. A bullet wound was clearly visible near his chest._

"Oh no!" _Shreya exclaimed and bent down. She touched his body with trembling hands. She was taken aback finding him dead_.

"No, its not possible, maine to goli nahi chalayi, phir ye kaise?" _She whispered observing the gun in her hands. She was confounded. At midnight a stranger barges in her house, attacks on her holding a knife. and now he is dead of bullet when she did not even fire at him._

 _Shreya wiped her sweaty face. Her heartbeat was increased with apprehension._

 _She had no idea what to do now. A man was lying dead in her room and she was standing there holding a gun in her hand._

 _She covered her mouth with her hand to hold her breath._

 _She was just thinking of what to do when someone rang the doorbell._

 _Shreya startled hearing the doorbell. She looked at the dead body and then the gun in her hands. She was just standing dumbfounded when the unwelcome visitor called her name._

"Inspector Shreya, open the door!"

 _Shreya did not take much time to conclude that she has been stuck in a big trouble. A dead body is lying in her room and then at the same time someone is rapping at on her door ordering her to open it. Her brain told her that it's not just a coincidence._

 _She was scared but her brain was still working wisely. If you know that you are going to fall ill then its better to already fix an appointment with the doctor. Shreya too knew that she is going to face a really big trouble, so she already started thinking to get a help. And whenever she needs help, the first name to pop up on her mind is always him._

 _She took out her cellphone and dialled his number,_ "hello...daya sir!"

 _After explaining the situation to daya, Shreya composed herself. She left the dead body as such. Came outside and closed the door. She tucked the gun on her back inside her shorts . Again rubbed her sweaty face. Made herself presentable and moved towards the door._

 _She opened the door and found a bunch of some 4-5 men and a lady standing there._

 _Shreya looked at them in curiosity and managed to speak_. "yes?"

"Inspector Shreya?" _The lady asked._

"Hmm" _shreya nodded._

 _The lady showed her ID,_ "this is inspector Kiya, from NCB, Delhi"

"N C B...Narcotics Control Bureau?" _Shreya uttered confusingly._

"Khoobsurat dikhne ke sath sath kafi intelligent bhi hain aap!" _The male officer said with a smirk_ , "Inspector Roy" _he said showing his batch_ , "We have a search warrant for your house." _he said showing the paper and before that shreya could understand anything they all barged inside._

 _Shreya was dumbstruck_ , " ek minute officer, kya kaha aapne? Search warrant? Mere ghar ka? At this hour of night? and NCB? officer! You must have been misinformed. I am a cid officer. I don't have anything to do with any narcotic activity." _shreya said desperately._

"Wo pata lagana humara kaam hai Miss Shreya. We need to search your entire house, got it. Move officers, I want you to check every single corner of her house." _Roy said sternly._

 _Shreya could not get what's happening with her, what if they find the corpse in her room. She rushed to stop them,_ "Officer, you...you just can't do this to me!" _Shreya shouted angrily._

 _Roy smirked at her bringing his face closer to shreya,_ "We can do anything to you Miss Shreya". _He whispered mischievously._

 _Shreya moved back throwing a disgusting look at him._

"MH 38 AZ4008, aap hi ki car ka number hai na!" _Asked Kiya glaring into her eyes._

 _Shreya looked at her in disbelief._

"Han, but, meri car to maine servicing ke liye di hai, garage me!" _Shreya told shockingly._

"Miss Shreya, your car has been caught being used in carrying and transportation of illegal drugs." _Informed Kiya._

"What rubbish! Are you all drunk or what. I am an honest and dedicated cid officer. Its not possible. Please, we need to talk. Its really a serious allegation officer." _Shreya urged anxiously._

"Sir, andar aaiye!" _One of the officers called from shreya's room._

 _Shreya's heart beat was almost stopped._

 _Roy shot a glance at shreya and moved towards her room._

"Officer, listen to me please..." _Shreya shouted and rushed behind them._

 _They came into shreya's room. The officers spotted the dead body and glanced at shreya._

"Would you please like to explain all this for me! What is this Miss shreya?" _Roy said pointing at the corpse on the floor._

"I...I don't know this man. Just some minutes ago he irrupted inside my house. He attacked on me with the knife and...

"And in your turn, you killed him, right!" _Roy yelled at her._

"sir yaha koi knife nahi hai" _Told Kiya after checking all around._

 _Shreya was again shocked_ , "aisa kaise ho sakta hai, he was holding a knife in his hand, when he died." _Shreya shouted._

"Inspector Shreya, aapko pata hai ye kaun hai?" _Roy asked pointing at dead body._

"Not at all officer. Mujhe kuch bhi nahi pata" _shreya nodded in no._

"Ye ek bahut bada drug supplier hai. Hum isi ki talash kar rahe the. Agar ek baar ye humare hath aa jata to hum isse sab kuch ugalwa sakte the ki wo kiske liye kaam karta hai? Uska boss kaun hai? Uske sathi kaun kaun hain etc etc. Lekin isse pehle ki wo humare hath aata aur hum usse information nikalwa pate, you wiped him out to keep him from turning into a witness, against you! Right?" _Roy yelled at shreya._

"No, its not right! Main to ise janti tak nahi. I don't have anything to do with him. Aur maine use nahi mara." _Shreya protested loudly._

 _The officer moved closer to her and held her from her waist._

"What the hell are you doing?" _Shreya shouted pushing him away._

 _The officer moved his hand on her waist and pulled out her revolver tucked inside her pants. He moved back swaying the revolver in front of her._

"You must have not been playing with this revolver right?" _He said with a smirk._

"It...its my service revolver. I took it out to defend myself." _Shreya uttered in a rather soft voice._

"Self defence to sirf ek bahana hai. Aapko to use marna hi tha.!" _The officer said checking the gun._

"Main manti hu maine goli chalai, but it was just to scare him. I did not target him, maine uske pairo ke paas neeche floor pe goli chalai thi. I don't know use goli kaise lagi, I just don't have an idea." _Shreya told almost crying with helplessness._

 _Meanwhile kiya came back after checking the kitchen._

"Sir, mujhe kitchen se kuch mila hai. brown sugar aur cocaine ke packets, perfectly hidden inside food containers" _kiya said showing the stuff._

 _Shreya's eyes popped out_." No...its not possible. Ye ek sazish hai. Its all a trap, officer. " _shreya cried in front of him._

"Trap? I see! Miss Shreya, you know, aapki car se bhi hume same aise hi 5 kilogram brown sugar aur kam se kam 25 kilogram cocaine mili hai. That's enough to put you behind the bars. Your game is over!" _Roy said, showing her the handcuffs._

"No...officer, please trust me, maine kuch nahi kiya hai..." _Shreya pleaded in front of them, but the officer did not pay any heed to her and handcuffed her._

"You are under arrest! Ab Jo bhi kehna hai, court me kehna." _Roy said after handcuffing shreya._

"Wait a minute officer!" _Someone interrupted from behind._

 _All turned towards the voice. Shreya's lips curved into a smile at the same time a tear drop escaped from her eyes_ , "daya sir!" _She uttered overwhelmed with His arrival._

 _Both stared at each other for some seconds, then daya turned her gaze and moved towards the narcotics officers._

"Hello officer, Sr. Insp. Daya from Cid!" _He said forwarding his hand._

"Inspector Roy, narcotics!" _Said Roy holding his hand._

 _kiya too introduced herself to daya followed by a formal handshake._

 _Daya looked at shreya and then turned to Roy,_ "kya main jaan sakta hu, ye sab kya ho raha hai? Why are you arresting her? What's the matter?" _He asked desperately._

"She is found to be a guilty of drug trafficking and murdering one of the important witness of this case. We have solid evidences in support of that." _Roy told glaring at shreya._

"What? Drug trafficking? Murdering?" _Daya sighed and glanced at shreya who was looking at him with lots of positive expectations. Daya turned to Roy_ , "kya main 2 minute akele me shreya se baat kar sakta hu?" _Daya asked to Roy._

"We don't allow!" _Shouted kiya._

"Please officer, just give me two minutes!" _Daya pleaded to Roy._

 _Roy was convinced_ , "alright, just two minutes han!"

 _Daya thanked him and moved in a corner with shreya. Before daya asks her something shreya started telling him the whole story._

"Sir, mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha ye sab mere sath kya ho raha hai. Ek aadmi ne ghar me jabardasti ghuskar mujhpar attack kiya. Khud ko bachane ke liye maine uspe goli chalai, I swear sir, meri goli ne use touch bhi nahi kiya, phir bhi pata nahi kaise use goli lag gayi aur wo mar gaya. phir turant ye log aa gaye, search warrant lekar. Ye us attacker ko ek drug supplier bata rahe hain aur keh rahe hain ki maine jaanboojhkar uska khoon kiya hai. Aur phir mere ghar ki talashi li, pata nahi kaise kitchen se wo brown sugar aur cocaine ke packets mile. Mujhe is sabke bare me kuch bhi nahi pata sir, aur inka ye bhi kehna hai ki is case me kisi ne meri car ka use kiya hai Aur car se bhi kuch drugs mile hain. " _shreya finished the whole story in a flow, she paused, took a breath and again continued._

"Sir they handcuffed me, wo mujhe jail me daalne wale hain. Main kya karu sir? Please help me sir, please kuch kariye, main jel nahi Jana chahti, please mujhe bacha leejiye sir. Aap jante hain na main begunah jhatke me mera pura carrier, sare sapne sab khatam. Agar mummy papa ko ye sab pata chala to wo to jeete ji mar jayenge sir!" _and she broke down in front of him._

 _Daya held her shoulders,_ "Shreya, just calm down! Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Main hu na. Tumhe bharosa hai na mujhpe. Mere rehte ye log tumhe hath bhi nahi laga sakte. Main hu na tumhare sath, kuch nahi hone dunga tumhe, got it. Tumhara carrier, tumhare sapne, kuch khatam nahi hone dunga main." _He said placing a hand on her cheek._

 _Shreya couldn't hold after seeing his concern. She just moved and hugged him. Daya remained still for some seconds then he wrapped his arms around her and started caressing her head._

 _Shreya was sobbing placing her head on his chest, when Roy came and interrupted them._

"Time over, now inspector daya would you please allow us to take this girl with us." _Roy asked smirking at shreya._

 _Shreya separated from the hug but didn't move away from daya. She glared at Roy and whispered something into daya's ears_ , "sir, ye bahut hi badtameej officer hai."

 _Daya looked at Roy,_ "no, I don't allow."

"What?" _Roy uttered raising his eyebrows._

"I...I mean, you can't arrest her. She is absolutely innocent..." _Daya was saying but Roy cut him in between._

"Itne sare evidences kafi nahi hain? There is a dead body lying in her room. We got these packets hidden in her kitchen, and still you have the guts to call her innocent." _Roy was shouting on top of his voice, but daya cut him in rather soft voice._

"Yes she is innocent! Kyunki is sabke bare me use kuch bhi pata nahi hai. Ye sab...ye sab, maine kiya hai!" _Daya said looking down._

 _Shreya looked at him shockingly,_ "sir, aap ye kya."

 _But daya lightly squeezed her hand signalling her to keep quiet._

 _Roy glared at him suspiciously,_ "what are you saying?"

"Yes officer, wo drugs maine chupaye the shreya ke ghar me. Use is bare me kuch bhi nahi pata. Trust me, she is not involved in all this, its me! Agar aap ko arrest Karna hi hai to mujhe kariye." _Daya said holding shreya's hand._

"Oh really! Twist in the story! You kept the drugs in her kitchen and she didn't come to know about that. Interesting! It means, you often visit her home. May I please know what kind of relation do you both share." _Roy asked with a grin._

 _Both daya and shreya exchanged glances. Daya looked into her eyes and made his grip stronger on her hand. He turned to Roy and said_ , "she is my girlfriend."

 _Shreya just got lost in him. Despite of Being stuck in such a dreadful situation, she felt butterflies in her stomach when daya squeezed her hand calling her his girlfriend._

 _Roy narrowed his eyebrows and twisted his lips, he smirked at both of them,_ "I see, girlfriend! A sweet innocent girlfriend!" _He said stressing on innocent._

"Idiot" _shreya muttered to herself glaring at Roy._

"Inspector daya, aapne mujhe confuse kar diya hai. Chalo, maan lete hain, wo drugs aur cash aapne inke kitchen me chupaya, aur inhe kuch bhi pata nahi tha. But you can't say that you killed that drug supplier. She is still the guilty of slaying of our witness. Now, we would have to arrest you both." _Roy said showing daya another handcuff._

"But officer she didn't kill him intensionally, it was an accident. Jab shreya use janti hi nahi to uska murder kyun karegi wo. Just keep her away from all this, arrest me and do your job!" _Daya said earnestly requesting him._

 _Roy moved near daya and glared at him_ , "you better don't teach me my job. You don't know inspector Roy, so better don't enter into a dispute with me. You both are cid cops that's why I am being so gentle, nahi to suspects ko ghaseet kar bureau le jata hu main. Mujhse behas Karna bekar hai, Jo kehna hai court me kehna. Arrest these two!" _Roy ordered and pulled His collar in aggression._

 _The cops moved forward and handcuffed daya too._

"No...daya sir ye kya kiya aapne" _shreya uttered and turned to Roy_ , "officer, he is lying just to save me. He is guiltless, Just let him go, I admit ye sab kuch maine kiya hai. Daya sir ka isse koi lena dena nahi" _shreya shouted desperately._

"No officer, I am not lying. Shreya is lying to save me. Ye sab shreya ne nahi maine hi kiya hai. Shreya tum jhooth kyun bol rahi ho" _Daya shouted looking at Roy._

 _Roy came in front of them and glared at them annoyingly_ , "shut up! Just shut up you both!" _He turned to his cops bellowing with rage_ , "Arrest them and just throw into the Jail."

 _Daya and shreya exchanged glances helplessly and silently cooperated with the cops._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: so how will daya and shreya manage to get out of the trap? Will they be able to find out the mastermind behind this game? Next and last part will be posted within two days. Just wanted to try my hand on investigation. Will try to make it a little romantic in the next part.**

 **Till then ,**

 **Stay tuned and...**

 **Keep loving Dareya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Daya and shreya were kept in a special cell. The good thing was that they both were together._

 _Shreya was cursing the narcotics officers._

"Sir, ye sab kaun kar sakta hai? Kaun hai Jo mujhe is case me phasa raha hai? Mujhe fasakar kisi ko kya fayda ho sakta hai?" _Shreya said in a low voice stressing on her brain to recall if she has an enemy._

"Wo Jo koi bhi hai, tumhara bahut kareebi hai shreya. Tumhari car me aur tumhare kitchen me drugs rakhna kisi bahar wale ke liye asan kaam nahi hai. Ye jisne bhi kiya hai na, uska tumhare ghar me barabar aana Jana hai." _Daya said in a confirmed tone and looked into her eyes_."Shreya just try to recollect how many people visited your house within last 4-5 days, especially your kitchen!"

 _Shreya looked at him and again stressed on her mind_ , "sir, mere ghar me to, tarika, purvi, divya , wo sab aate hi rehte hain, mera kitchen bhi use kar lete hain. Wo log to aisa nahi kar sakte." _Shreya said biting her lips. Suddenly her eyes widened as something clicked her mind._

"Oh no!" _She exclaimed and looked at daya_ , "sir, 2 din pehle, meri neighborhood me rehne wali Sayali mere ghar aayi thi. Hum dono ne kuch der baate ki phir maine usko coffee ke liye pucha to usne mujhse kaha ki wo coffee banayegi. Wo kitchen me gayi, coffee banayi, hum dono ne baithkar coffee piya, baate ki aur phir wo chali gayi!"

 _Daya banged his fist on his palm_ , "it's her shreya, usi ne kiya hai ye sab kuch! She is the one behind all this!"

 _Shreya didn't agree_ , "sir wo aisa kyun karegi. She is really good to me!"

"Shreya, ye usi ne kiya hai ya phir kisi ne usse karwaya hai. Ho sakta hai wo bas ek mohra ho aur asli mastermind koi aur ho" _daya said narrowing his eyebrows_.

 _Their discussion was interrupted as Roy and Kiya came to visit them. Kiya opened the lock and entered the cell along with Roy._

 _Shreya and daya exchanged glances and then looked at the visitors._

 _Roy folded his sleeves and moved his hand in his hair. He glanced at shreya and then at daya_ , "come on guys, give your statements. Kiske liye kaam karte ho, cid batch ki aad me kabse chal raha hai ye business?"

"Officer, hume kisi ne fasaya hai. We are not involved in this dirty business.." _Shreya spoke up but Roy glared at her._

"You please keep a quiet. Jab do mard aapas me baate kar rahe ho to, aurato ko dakhal nahi dena chahiye! And don't worry, you'll surely be given a good opportunity to open your mouth" _Roy made shreya silent and turned to daya._

"Yes, inspector daya, kitne me becha apne zameer ko? Apni duty se gaddari ki kya kimat payi aapne?" _Roy asked with a smirk._

"Just shut up you *** ! Daya ke zameer ki kimat lagane wala koi paida nahi hua hai abhi." _Daya yelled at Roy tightening his fist._

 _Roy couldn't digest the slang used by daya. He gritted his teeth and caught daya's collar_. "This is too much! Ek to itna bada crime aur uspe bhi ye attitude, you will pay for this."

"Hey you! Stop it, how dare you to hold his collar!" _Shreya bawled at Roy._

 _Daya was just glaring at Roy. Roy took a glance at shreya and turned to daya_ , "bahut ho gaya! Now it's the time to introduce you to the real Roy! It's the time to provide you both some special treatment. Uske baad tum apne aap sab kuch sach sach bak doge!"

 _Roy snapped and turned to go when daya stopped him_ , "ok, I am ready to speak. Main sab kuch batane ko taiyar hu, lekin tumhe shreya ko chodna hoga"

 _Shreya looked at daya shockingly_ , "sir kya keh rahe hain aap? kya sab kuch batane ja rahe hain aap?" _She uttered but daya didn't respond her._

 _Roy turned and smirked,_ "We'll see! Pehle tum Bolo kiske liye kaam karte ho?"

"Mujhe nahi pata, exactly humara boss kaun hai. Main sirf wahi karta hu, Jo mera dost mujhse karne ko bolta hai!"

"Tumhara dost kaun?" _Roy asked raising his eyebrows_.

 _Shreya was staring at daya with bewildered expressions. Daya took a deep breath and said._

"Sr. Inspector Abhijeet, from cid!"

 _Shreya was as much shocked as calmly daya said that. Roy rolled his eyes_ , "what the ***! Puri ki puri cid involve hai kya is matter me! Jo bhi ho Roy kisi ko chodega nahi." _He turned to kiya_ ," kiya get ready to nab inspector abhijeet!" _He said and barged outside followed by kiya._

 _Shreya pulled her hair in frustration. She sat on the floor disappointedly daya too was baffled. He started jogging in the limited space of the cell._

"Mujhse bahut badi galti ho gayi!" _Shreya whispered and daya stopped at his place._

 _Shreya continued,_ "mujhe aapko call nahi Karna chahiye tha sir! Ye trap mere liye tha. Meri wajeh se khamkha aap bhi is musibat me phas gaye! Mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai sir. Roy ne aapse itni badtammeji se baat ki, I can't see that. Sab meri wajeh se! I always create troubles for you! I am so unfortunate for you!" _Shreya uttered and closed her eyes tightly letting her tears flow out._

 _Daya stared at her for some seconds then he moved to her and kneeled down in front of her. He took her hands in his. Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him._

"Shreya, please aisi faltu ki baate mat socho! You are not unfortunate for me, you are my destiny!" _He said softly and cupped her face_ , "you know, you are worth of it. Tumhare liye main kabhi bhi kahi bhi fasne ke liye taiyar hu!" _Days said peeping into her eyes._

 _Shreya looked into his eyes and another teardrop came out of her eyes, which daya rubbed immediately and pulled her in a warm soothing hug._

 _Shreya slowly released herself from the hug and stood up followed by daya._

"Sir, maine socha tha ki aap aayenge, mujhe is matter se bahar nikal lenge, sab kuch easily solve ho jayega. But sab kuch ekdum ulta ho gaya. Mujhe bachane ke chakkar me jhooth bol kar aap bhi isme phas gaye, aur ab aapne abhijeet sir ka bhi naam le liya. Roy bahut tedha aadmi hai sir. Wo apne aap ko kuch jyada hi smart samajhta hai. He is not going to treat us courteously anymore" Shreya said looking worriedly at him.

 _Daya came near her and nodded his head_ , "shreya, abhijeet ka naam maine jaanbujhkar liya hai. Ye log to hume kisi ko inform karne nahi de rahe. Kam se kam isi bahane abhijeet ko pata to chalega ki hum yaha kis musibat me fase huye hain. Ek baar abhijeet ko pata chal jaye humare bare me, phir wo sab kuch sambhal lega, I am sure!" _Daya said with a shine in his eyes._

"Ek baar bas mujhe pata chal jaye iske peeche kiska hath hai, main use chodungi nahi!" _Shreya uttered tightening her fist._

 _Meanwhile Roy again came there._ "Humari ek team abhijeet ko arrest karne nikal chuki hai. He will shortly join you both." _He informed entering the cell._

 _Daya and shreya exchanged glances._

 _Roy opened top two buttons of his shirt and pertly moved to shreya_ , "ha ab boliye, kuch keh rahi thi na aap."

 _Shreya stepped backwards. She didn't like the way he was moving closer to her._

"Hey" _daya shouted seeing him moving towards shreya._

"You kindly stay away officer! Jab ek mard aur aurat baat kar rahe ho na to, dusre mard ko beech me nahi bolna chahiye, got it!" _He said taking out his gun._

"I told you, she is my girlfriend you damn! Keep your hands away from her!" _Daya roared tightening his fist._

 _Roy burst out in a huge laughter,_ "hahahaha...girlfriend? Really!" _He turned to daya_ , "tumhari girlfriend tumhe pyar se sir bulati hai?"

 _Shreya and daya exchanged glances in shock._

 _Roy turned to shreya_ , "inspector shreya, we need to transfer you in a different cell."

"No" _shreya shouted instantly_."Main kahi Nahi jane wali."

"Shreya kahi nahi jayegi officer. Wo wahi rahegi jaha main hu, got it" _daya shouted._

"Officer, please don't do this, main yahi theek hu." _shreya requested to Roy._

 _Roy laughed at her,_ "but why? You are not his girlfriend, I know that. Then why don't you want to go away from him? Do you love him?" _Roy asked as if he is enjoying teasing them._

"It's none of your business..." _Daya shouted but stopped as shreya spoke up._

"Yes, I love him! Please don't take me away from him." _Shreya said in a low voice looking down._

 _Daya kept staring at her without blinking._

 _Roy moved to shreya_ , "awww... So sweet! Theek hai, I accept your request, but give me a proof of your love, kiss him!" _Roy said crossing his hands across his chest._

 _Shreya's eyes popped out. Daya too was shocked_ , "what nonsense is this? Who the hell are you demanding a proof of her love. " _daya shouted angrily._

 _Shreya too felt uncomfortable. She stood there silently._

"Ok...to chalo mete sath dusri jail me" _roy said holding shreya's hand._

"No no no" _shreya shouted and jerked his hand. She moved to daya and started kissing him._

 _Roy and daya both were shocked. Roy didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, kiya called him._

"Boss is on line" _she said handing over the phone to Roy. Roy took the_ _phone and walked away. Kiya saw daya and shreya and nodded her head in no. She left them and followd Roy._

 _As shreya sensed Roy has left, she slowly broke the kiss and moved away from daya lowering her head._

 _Daya looked at her_ , "I am sorry shreya, mere jhooth ki wajeh se tumhe embarrass hona pada!"

 _Shreya looked up at him_ , "sorry? Who told you that I am embarrassed?" _She looked into his eyes_ , "aapne mere liye Jo kuch bhi kiya hai na, I want you to kiss you every minute for that!" _She said smiling through tears in her eyes_ , "aur jhooth aapne bola hoga, maine nahi. I really love you!" _Shreya said blushing._

 _Daya smiled and pulled her in his arms. He too kissed her. Shreya hugged him and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw something on the wall. She was shocked, she immediately moved away from daya._

 _Daya looked at her confusingly_ , "kya hua shreya?"

 _Shreya said nothing and moved towards the wall. Daya came to her and he too looked at the wall._

"There's a camera fitted here. They are monitoring us!" _Shreya whispered looking at the wall where a camera was fixed._

"Sir, I doubt, they are not real." _Shreya whispered to daya._

"What? Agar wo asli cops nahi hain to ye to aur bhi badi problem hai shreya?" _Daya said in a tensed voice._

"Sir, thodi der pehle kiya ne bataya ki boss ka phone hai, Roy usi se baat kar raha hai. Pata nahi ye boss hai kaun?" _Shreya said wondering._

 _Daya and shreya were talking in whispers when Kiya came to them._

"Hey guys! Want to get out of here? I can help you!" _Kiya whispered to them._

 _Daya and shreya exchanged glances in shock. Shreya turned to kiya_ , "are you kidding? Hum jante hain tum log real cops nahi ho. Kaun ho tum log, kiske kehne pe hume yaha lekar aaye ho? Ye sab kya ho raha hai? " _shreya shouted desperately._

"Shhhhh! Dheere bolo!" _Kiya signalled her to lower her voice_ , "dekho ye sab mujhe bhi nahi pata, main sirf paiso ke liye inke sath kaam kar rahi hu. Mujhe nahi pata inka boss kaun hai, aur ye log tumhare sath kya Karna chahte hain. Main bas itna janti hu ki ye log bahut dangerous hain, aur tumhare sath kuch bhi kar sakte hain."

 _Daya and shreya again exchanged glances. Daya turned to kiya_ , "Kahi ye tumhari koi nayi sazish to nahi. Hume yaha se bhagane me tumhari life bhi khatre me pad sakti hai, phir tum humari help kyun Karna chahti ho?" _Daya asked, shreya too showed interest to know that._

"In sab batao ke liye waqt nahi hai mere paas. Maine Roy ki coffee me sleeping pills daal di hai. I am going to corrupt the monitoring system. Phir 5 minute ke liye sare cameras aur screens disable ho jayenge. Here is the key. Tumhare paas 5 minute ka time hoga yaha se 30 meter ke corridor ko cross karke main gate tak pahuchane me. Main gate automatic hai. Mere PIN enter karte hi gate 15 seconds ke liye open hoga. Agar tum 15 seconds ke andar gate tak pahuch gaye to tum dono yaha se bahar hoge azad aur agar tum aisa nahi kar paye to tumhare sath sath main bhi Mari jaungi." _Kiya told the plan and took a deep breath_ , "ab bolo, mujhpe bharosa hai? Bahar Jana hai ya nahi?" _She asked them staring hopefully._

"Humare paas aur koi rasta bhi to nahi hai, tumhe trust karne ke alawa. Hume yaha se kisi bhi keemat pe bahar Jana hai. Baad me Jo hoga wo hum dekh lenge. We are ready!" _Shreya said, daya too supported her decision._

 _Kiya became happy,_ "ok guys, ab sab kuch mujhpe chod do!" _She said and left._

 _As per the plan, kiya opened the lock. And corrupted the monitoring system. Daya and shreya didn't take much time to come out of the cell. They were running in the corridor._

"Come on shreya... Faster!" _Daya said running with shreya holding her hand._

 _While running shreya's foot twisted. She fell down leaving daya's hand._

"Aahhhh" _shreya screamed in pain._

 _Daya ran back to her_ , "shreya come on get up! We don't have much time. 15 seconds ke baad gate band ho jayega." _Daya made her stand up and they again started running towards the main gate._

 _Just 5 seconds were left. The gate was about to close, but daya managed to escape along with shreya._

 _As they came out they hugged each other in joy._

"Well done officers" _someone said from behind._

 _Daya and shreya separated from the hug. They turned and became shocked to see Roy standing there holding kiya at his gunpoint._

"You guys are really smart but Roy is smarter." _Roy said laughing at them._

"Kiya ko chod do." _Daya said calmly._

 _Roy turned to kiya_ , "oh kiya, tumne mere sath aisa kyun kiya?" _He again started laughing._

"Mujhe Jo Karna tha, maine kar diya Roy, ab tum nahi bachoge!" _Kiya said fearlessly._

"Meri chinta chodo, main soch raha hu tumhara kya hoga?" _Roy said and shot kiya._

 _Daya and shreya were stunned. Kiya was lying dead in front of their eyes._

 _Roy moved towards them swaying the revolver in His hand._

"Daro mat, tum dono ko itni jaldi nahi marunga. Humare boss se to mil lo." _Roy said smirking._

 _Daya and shreya exchanged glances._

 _A car came and stopped in front of them. The door opened and a lady came out of the car._

 _Daya and shreya were dumbstruck seeing the lady._

"Meet the boss!" _Roy said introducing the lady._

 _The lady removed her sunglasses and tucked it on her head above her curly hair._

"Tarika!" _Daya and shreya exclaimed in disbelief._

"Tarika tum aur boss? Ye sab tumne kiya?" _Shreya uttered in shock._

"Han shreya, ye sab maine kiya, but akele nahi, in sab ke sath milkar" _she said smiling._

 _Daya and shreya again became shocked as Kiya got up and moved towards daya and shreya wiping her bloody forehead. She came and stood beside tarika and Roy._

 _Daya and shreya were confounded seeing kiya alive and they got another shock seeing the man who had attacked on shreya and in turn was killed coming and joining tarika, Roy and kiya._

"Tum jinda ho?" Shreya exclaimed seeing the man alive.

"What the hell is this going on? Ye sab kya hai tarika?" _Daya shouted angrily._

 _Tarika made a puppy face and walked to shreya_ , "shreya, calm down! Mujhe pata hai tum dono bahut gusse me ho! But it was just a prank! You guys were just being trolled. They are actors and the whole incident was scripted for an episode of their TV show."

"Whattt?" _Daya and shreya uttered in shock._

"Daya, it was only for shreya, tum jabardasti aakar fans gaye. Trust me it was not for you!" _Tarika said apologizing to daya._

"Tarika? Are you crazy?" _Shreya said frowning at her._

"Shreya, chill, we would share the prize money! 10 lakhs rupees!" _Tarika told excitedly._

"To the hell with your prize money!" _Shreya yelled at her_ , "aisa ghatiya majak koi karta hai kya? Pure 10 ghante jail me sadaya tumne hume! Mere ghar me wo drugs tumne rakhe the na! Ab main tumhe kabhi mere kitchen me ghusne nahi dungi!"

"Shreya, wo drugs nakli the. Ye Roy hai na, he is my college friend. Usne mujhe apne TV show ke bare me bataya. Mujhe ye bahut interesting laga. Bechara low TRP se pareshan tha. Usne mujhse request ki to maine socha kyun na tumhe is show ka part bana du. Ek sensational episode ban jayega. Show ka concept yahi hai, logo ke sath prank kiya jata hai, aur Jo insaan inhe Bali ka bakra available karwata hai, use 10 lakhs ki prize money bhi milti hai. Jo ki mujhe milegi but don't worry wo hum teeno share kar lenge! Congratulations guys! You'll be on TV! " _tarika told them excitedly_.

"Phew! Tarika... I really want to kill you!" _Shreya shouted._

 _Shreya was boiling in anger while daya started laughing_ , "my God tarika! It was hilarious! But anyway! Its fine" _he turned to shreya_ , "shreya hum TV pe aane wale hain"

 _Shreya glared at daya_ , "are you crazy!" _She turned to Roy_ , "I'll file a case against you and your creative director! This is not permissible! Humari Marji ke bina hume shoot kaise kiya, main ye episode telecast nahi hone dungi!"

 _Roy smiled at her_ , "mam aap aisa nahi kar sakti, hum kisi ko bhi troll karne se pehle uske friend ya family se permission le lete hain. Humare paas tarika ki permission hai. Han aap chahe to tarika pe case jaroor kar sakti hain" _Roy said winking at Kiya._

"Urghh" _shreya frowned at all of them._

"We are sorry guys but this episode is gonna be a blockbuster!" _Kiya exclaimed happily._

"You guys are amazing actors!" _Daya said praising them._

"Thank you sir" _Roy and kiya thanked daya._

"Offo shreya, gussa thook do na! I know thoda jyada ho gaya but, jab tum TV pe ye episode dekhogi na, you will surely enjoy it. Ye sab kuch TV pe aane wala hai!" _Tarika told in excitement._

"Wow, I think it will be fun! Sheya looks very cute when she cries in fear" _Daya said happily._

 _Shreya glared at him_ , "what?" _She turned to Roy_ , "ye sab kuch TV par aayega?"

"Yes mam!" _Roy said nodding his head._

"Sab kuch?" _Shreya asked worriedly._

"Han shreya!" _Tarika told with a broad smile._

 _Shreya turned to daya_ , "sab kuch?"

 _Daya got that why she is so worried. His mouth opened in shock._

 _Kiya came to them,_ "relax guys! I know aap log itne pareshan kyun hain! Don't worry, humara show family show hai, we have cut 'that' scene from the footage!" _Kiya whispered to daya and shreya. They took a sigh of relief._

 _Kiya again whispered to them_ , "by the way, We will delete that scene but if you say, wo footage main aap logo ko handover kar sakti hu. I think it's special for you both!" _Kiya winked at them._

"Please, we'll be highly obliged to you" _shreya said smiling and whispered something to kiya_ , "it's our first kiss"

"Oooo" _kiya said teasing her. Shreya and daya blushed._

 _Tarika came to daya and shreya,_ "ab tum dono gussa to nahi ho na."

"Gussa! Thodi si thi but ab nahi. Jail me wo 10 ghante, kabhi nahi bhulugi!" _Shreya said looking at daya and they smiled at each other._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **o-o-o THE END o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: sorry guys, could not make it more romantic. Hope it did not turn into a boring one.**

 **See you all soon, till then,**

 **Keep loving dareya..**

 **Love you all so much!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


End file.
